


But first a nap

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, handjobs, lazy sexy times, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: The morning after my fic 'the little things'Mephisto and Amaimon have slept in but when Amaimon wakes up he's ready for a little fun.A short, fluffy, morning sex fic that is very self indulgent.





	But first a nap

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck this is a present for my girlfriend

Amaimon's breathing was shallow and sweet, his head just barely peaking out from under the large white covers. 

Mephisto smiled softly as he watched Amaimon sleep in the late morning hours, admiring how peaceful he was as the sun climbed steadily into the sky. He ached to lean forward and connect their lips, to kiss his mate softly, but Amaimon looked so relaxed and content his heart couldn't bare to disturb him. 

The pair had been flirting with wakefulness for a few hours now, each one drifting in and out of rest, shifting under their covers. Amaimon seemed the slowest to be roused, curled up in his pillows and swaddled in the comforter. Mephisto couldn't find it in him to wake him. He scooted closer and closed his eyes, his tail seeking out his little brother's and curling around it. 

A low purr rose from the younger and his breathing changed for a moment, Mephisto feared that he had jostled Amaimon too much. However, Amaimon's expression quickly relaxed and he sunk back into his light sleep. Mephisto smiled, following Amaimon's lead quickly, letting his mind slip off into blissful nothingness. 

It was around noon when he woke again, this time to Amaimon snuggling up close to him. He had rolled over at some point and now his back was pressed to the time king's chest. Mephisto buried his face in Amaimon's neck, breathing in his warm and comforting scent, drowning in its familiarity. 

Amaimon was so warm, his naked body so soft to the touch as Mephisto lowered an arm to wrap it around the earth king's waist, feeling every rise and fall along his lover's body. Amaimon hummed softly at his movements, his long green tail giving the older's purple one a gentle squeeze. Mephisto kissed Amaimon's neck and the other demon let out a slow, quiet sigh, pushing his back side alluringly against the time king's bare front. 

Mephisto smiled and lowered the hand on Amaimon's waist, caressing his long, pale fingers over the earth king's firm ass. 

Amaimon gave a satisfied purr and pushed back a little further, grinding himself sensually against the time King, a mischievous smile tugging at the edge of his lips. 

"Mm, someone's playful," the older cooed softly and Amaimon gave a hum as if to say yes, Mephisto gave his backside a generous squeeze. The younger gasped at the action, his smile only growing wider. Mephisto leaned in to drag his fangs slowly over the tip of his mate's pointed ear "you still think you're stretched enough?" He asked quietly, his voice teasing, his fingers dipping into Amaimon's crack and circling his hole. 

Despite the play it was a legitimate concern. They both rather enjoyed rough play, it was true, but this early in the morning, with them half asleep, it wasn't the time. No, this sort of play called for soft movements and gentle kisses, drawn out pleasures and quiet sighs. 

The earth King nodded. Mephisto had stretched him rather well the night before as he had let the younger demon indulge in two copies of himself, the three time king's ravishing Amaimon as well as himself for hours on end "you're probably still stretched too," he teased gently, remembering how he'd watched his brother get fucked by his own copies of himself. 

"Would you like me to roll over?" Mephisto asked, offering himself up to his mate without hesitation, despite the beautiful ass presented to his stiffing cock. 

Amaimon shook his head "mm, no, I want to feel you inside me," he hummed, lifting one of his legs so that the older might have better access. Pale fingers pushed against his entrance and Amaimon gave a satisfied smile, loving how his brother immediately began to pleasure him, wasting no time on teasing. He went slow of course, but Amaimon did not mind, in the lazy morning such slowness was expected and welcome, he breathed a pleasured sigh. 

"Mm, with a little lube, we'll be good to go," the time King whispered as he slipped two fingers deep inside the smaller's body, seemingly worried that if he talked too loud the sound would disturb the mood.

"You act like it was such a difficult deduction, time King," Amaimon snorted, leaning his head back to kiss his mate's cheek softly. 

"Well excuse me for caring, earth King," he chuckled and snapped the fingers on his free hand to summon a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube. Amaimon hummed softly and wagged his tight ass, grinding himself against the older's hard manhood , quietly begging that they move things along so he could feel the familiar stretch of Mephisto's long, thick cock. He lifted his leg a little higher, giving the time King better access and thankfully he didn't make him wait much longer. He popped the cap on the bottle and pulled his fingers out of him, making Amaimon whine at the loss. Mephisto smeared a generous amount on his fingers and returned them, not wanting his impatient little brother to have to wait too long. 

Amaimon gasped and smiled dizzily as he felt his mate's finger's push back inside him. He reached his hand down to stroke himself gently "mm, Anuie, I want you," he purred, nuzzling their cheeks. 

Mephisto smiled, but did not answer, at least not verbally. He was about to give his brother what they both wanted anyway. He smeared the rest of the lube on his length, breathing out a quiet, pleasured sigh. He lifted Amaimon's leg a touch higher, holding his thigh steady with his arm as he pressed the head of his swollen cock against the earth king's hole. 

Amaimon breathed out a long sigh, letting his eyes flutter closed as Mephisto pressed against him, slipping inside slowly. He gasped as the head of his cock popped past his tight rim, a shiver running up his spine as he pushed his ass back greedily. 

The older chuckled and squeezed Amaimon's ass, pushing himself in deeper slowly, knowing it tortured his little brother "want something, earth King?"

"Your cock," he growled, his tail flicking about impatiently. 

Mephisto nipped at his neck, knowing his brother's actions were just an act and that he wasn't truly as impatient as he was acting. Nonetheless he slipped himself the rest of the way inside the smaller with a deep moan, his claws digging into Amaimon's thigh. "Mmm, you're such a good boy," he groaned lowly, his own eyes closing as he nuzzled against Amaimon's neck. 

"Mm, only for you, my love," Amaimon chuckled softly, loving the feeling of his mate's cock deep inside him. He loved feeling how he twitched with anticipation inside him, so hot he seemed to be melting, pressing against his prostate. "Hnn..fuck Samael...you feel so good.."

The time King licked his neck, loving the sound of his true name on his brother's lips, humming a soft, suggestive hum in his ear as he pulled out slowly only to push in at the same pace. Amaimon let out a shaky breath, knowing his brother's movements weren't going to get much faster. Mephisto reached around with the hand that was not holding Amaimon's now trembling thigh and gently pulled Amaimon's hand from his leaking cock, wrapping his own fingers around him, squeezing gently. 

Amaimon moaned as he was stroked, his tail giving his older brother's a squeeze. He relaxed into the comfortable bed and its covers, letting Mephisto take complete control. 

The older smiled as Amaimon relaxed, wanting his mate to let go of all outer distractions and sink into the pleasure he gave. He continued his slow, steady thrusting, stroking Amaimon in time to his movements.

The younger's mind swum, he was still so tired and as his eyes closed a large part of him drifted away into the welcoming darkness, into the warmth of their bed, breathing in his mate's comforting scent. The part of him that was awake was drowning in soft, sensual pleasure, feeling Mephisto push in and out of him in a gentle, rolling rhythm. 

Mephisto moaned in his ear, picking up a little bit of speed, but still keeping his movements gentle. He brushed his thumb over Amaimon's cock head, making the smaller demon gasp softly, a small, quiet moan escaping him every time Mephisto pushed all the way inside him. 

"S-Samael..." Amaimon moaned, starting to grind himself back against the older needfully. 

The time King chuckled, knowing Amaimon was starting to grow close, teasing the younger's slit, spreading the precum that dripped from him and onto the sheets "you never last long in the mornings," he teased, sucking a dark spot on Amaimon's neck.

"You never last long either," he growled back, clamping his ass down around the older, enjoying the stuttering moan he pulled from Mephisto, a grin tugging at the edge of his lips. "You're already close too."

Mephisto growled and gave his ass a hard squeeze. "What makes you say that?" He huffed, though he knew Amaimon was right. 

The earth King smiled and let his eyes open slowly, turning his head to the side to pull the older into a deep kiss. He pressed their lips together warmly, slipping his tongue past Mephisto's lips. "Because you're trembling," he murmured as he pulled back, loving how the time King chased his lips, leaning forward to kiss him again. 

The older didn't argue, there was no point to it. He sped up yet again, making sure to grind himself against the small bundle of nerves that was his prostate, determined to make Amaimon cum at the same time he did. 

It didn't take much effort, Amaimon was close and just as Mephisto could no longer deny it, neither could he. He gasped and moaned, arching his back as his sweet spot was brushed against "mm, Samael I'm close," he whined, panting as heat coiled in his gut, the tension threatening to snap.

"Didn't I just say that," he snickered and Amaimon immediately growled at him, but he ignored it and stroked his brother faster, letting the both of their bodies sink into the he push and sway of their love making, drowning in their feelings for one another and the pleasure they could give each other. 

It only took a few more minutes before Amaimon's cried out quietly, his body stiffening as he spilled his seed into his brother's hard, gasping and gritting his teeth. 

Mephisto moaned deeply as he felt the younger clench down on him as he came, Amaimon's moans along with how his hole clamped down around his cock drew the time king's own orgasm from him. His claws dug deeper into the earth king's thighs as his thrusts fell out of rhythm and he filled his brother to the brim, licking and sucking on his neck as he finished. 

Amaimon groaned as he was filled, Mephisto stroking and fucking him through his orgasm. The two demons gasped and moaned as their reached their highs, their bodies moving desperately in the moment, loving every last bit of pleasure, and then slowly relaxing as it faded.

The pair of them panted and after a moment Mephisto pulled out and Amaimon whined at the loss and at the feeling of the time king's cum leaking from his entrance. He turned around and snuggled up against his older brother. He hummed softly, kissing Mephisto deeply. 

The older wrapped his arms around him and smiled into the kiss, rubbing their noses together as they pulled apart "hm, how about we go see a movie?" He suggested, glancing out the window at the now midday sun, his tail flicking about. 

"Can we get ice cream?" Amaimon answered, his eyes wide, voice excited. 

"Of course ~"

Amaimon snuggled closer and pulled the covers up and around them "But first a nap!"

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck I love my girlfriend   
> <3   
> I hope you like it babe ~  
> Wow wonder where I got the inspiration.   
> Couldn't be from our morning cuddles or anything *cough cough*


End file.
